1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to litter boxes, particularly portable litter boxes for cats and other domesticated small animals. More particularly, the litter box according to the invention comprises a housing having upper and lower sections which are detachably securable, by pins, to provide a substantially closed container, having an opening providing ingress and egress to the interior of the housing, the sections being stackable or nestable for storage, shipping and/or display. Preferably, the upper section includes an opening providing ingress and egress to the interior of the housing, a the opening carrying handle and means for holding a freshener; the lower section may include skid resistant feet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Since the domestication of cats, the problem of sanitation and waste collection has been with us. Although paper, cardboard boxes, etc. have been used in this effort, absorbent litter has been widely employed. More recently, plastic containers or boxes have been used to contain the litter, since they may be emptied, cleaned and refilled with litter relatively easily. Moreover, they may be stacked for storage and for display in retail sales outlets.
However, open litter containers or boxes are unsightly and give off unpleasant odors when used. Accordingly, covered plastic boxes have become popular. The problems with these types of boxes are that they are often difficult to assemble, are not easily opened for cleaning, and are not stackable for storage, shipping and/or for display. Since stacked boxes occupy substantially less volume than boxes which are not stackable, it is apparent that freight volume, display shelf space required and cost can be reduced by their use.